1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fiber-optic cables connectors and more specifically to fiber-optic cable connectors for protecting and cleaning the fiber optic cable.
2. Description of Background
Fiber-optic cable is very sensitive to dust and dirt at the contact points of the fiber-optic cable. Currently the method for keeping fiber-optic cable ends clean involves manually placing small caps on the ends of the fiber-optic cables when not they are not in use. These caps are easily lost and misplaced, so fiber-optic cables are frequently damaged by dust and dirt. Additionally, the very small diameter of many fiber-optic cables makes the cleaning of connector structures for connecting such cables together very difficult.
Swabs for use in the cleaning task must be very small in diameter in order to fit into the tiny openings in the connectors. This makes the manufacture of the swabs very difficult. Swabs to fit into openings as small as 1.25 mm to 2.5 mm have been developed; One, which is known, has a tiny knitted sleeve fitted over the end portion of a swab handle. Other small swabs use tiny knitted strips wound around the tip of the swab handle to form the swab body. This swab configuration is very difficult to scale-down for use in cleaning the very small fiber-optic openings to which this invention is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to alleviate the foregoing problems and provide a relatively inexpensive system and method for protecting and cleaning fiber-optic connectors and cables.